An Adventure's Prelude
by Estra
Summary: Just before their travels bring them to the new land, John and Thomas take a moment to speak of home and enjoy each other's company. And maybe more. (John/Thomas)


**A/N: **A short story I managed to scrounge up after re-watching this brilliant movie. I really do love Thomas. Even if I like hurting him. If I continue this it'll only take a depressing turn, so maybe it's best to leave it here.

* * *

Thomas gave himself a moment to enjoy what little wind there was on the sea. It was a hot day and there was no breeze in the air to help them in their path. Instead they were solely relying on the currents of the water beneath them. He heaved a sigh before turning back to his menial work of swabbing the deck.

"Thomas, lad, yeh okay?" One of the crew members, Daniel, was looking at him with odd interest.

"I'm fine, Daniel. Just day dreaming again."

"Now about John Smith again, ey?"

Thomas felt a blush cover his cheeks and he looked down at the swab, returning to his work. "Of course not," he replied.

The man chuckled as he walked away. But it was true, Thomas had been mooning over the aforementioned man all day. Actually, it had been this entire voyage. But he couldn't help it. John Smith was wonderful, handsome, strong... He was perfect. And completely out of Thomas' reach.

With a heavy sigh he looked back out to the sea. He could only hope that John Smith even looked at him, let alone like him.

"Lad! Get back to work!"

Thomas huffed as he did just that. He returned to his swabbing, mind drifting in and out, not focused on the task at hand at all.

"Don't let Jacob get to you."

Thomas' back stiffened when he heard the voice wash over him. "What?" He looked up to blue eyes shining bright in the glaring sun. John Smith stood in his full glory, having foregone a shirt in this heat. Sure, the rest of the crew had done the same, but none looked as good as John did now.

"Jacob," John replied with a small, mischievous smile. "He's making you do work that he was supposed to be doing himself. So don't do it."

Thomas looked down at the swab in his hands and frowned. "Just stop?" he asked, though he wasn't sure if he was asking himself or John.

"Yes. Stop. Enjoy the day. We've only got one more day left at sea, enjoy it while you can. We'll be stuck on land soon."

"It seams to me, John, that you enjoy the sea more than land," Thomas pointed out.

"Maybe I do," the man replied, his small, mischievous smile still in place. "Now, will you join me down below to get out of this wretched heat?"

Thomas looked down at the swab one last time before dropping it and following John. Once below John led Thomas to his personal room. "Tell me, Thomas, what made you see the new world?"

Thomas looked around the room before sitting next to John on the bed. "The adventure, I suppose," he replied. "I wanted to leave home and try something new!"

John looked at him fondly as he nodded his head. "I was just the same way. There's something about you, Thomas, that reminds me so much of myself. It's refreshing."

"That's a bit narcissistic, isn't it?"

John laughed and nodded his. "I guess it is, but I can't help but to like you anyway," he replied.

Thomas' eyes grew wide as he heard the admission. "You actually like me?" he asked. "All the other men seem to think I'm simply a nuisance."

"You're not, I promise."

Thomas rolled his eyes but his heart flew. Sure, it wasn't exactly what he wanted, but he would never get that. This was close enough, he supposed. They spoke some more of home and new lands before they had to stop for dinner.

"Come back to my room after chow," John told him. "It's a far cry better than going back to the area you sleep with the other men." Thomas agreed and they both left to eat in the galley. The entire meal he simply watched as John spoke and laughed with the others over simple things. Thomas felt something warm blossom in his chest when he looked at John Smith, but quickly tried to squash it down before anything could really happen. He couldn't go and fall in love with this amazing man now. Especially when the feelings couldn't be returned.

With a slightly heavy heart Thomas finished his meal silently. Afterward he followed John back to his room.

"You were quiet tonight, but that isn't much different from other nights, is it?" John asked him. "You're often quiet when it comes to the others."

Thomas shrugged as he sat back down in the same spot he had inhabited earlier. "I'm not a very outspoken person such as yourself."

John's laugh made that warm something blossom again in Thomas' chest and all he could do was curse himself. "I guess you're not. That's where we're different, isn't it? We're not completely the same. I like that."

Thomas would have smiled if he could, but he couldn't with lips pressed against his own. His eyes were wide as he realized that John Smith was kissing him. Without complaint he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, though he didn't know just how to do so. John didn't seem to mind as he pressed the boy back onto the bed.

As the kiss deepened Thomas could only think that tomorrow would be filled with good fortune and a bright future.


End file.
